Suppliers of mobile communication devices may provide a provisioning system for configuration and management services for such devices. The operations to manage individual devices or groups of devices may occur over-the-air (OTA) via public land mobile networks (PLMN), WiFi™ or terrestrial connections using the Internet or other public or private packet-switched networks. However, the protocols used to access the devices for provisioning and management purposes may be supplier proprietary and therefore may not be easily integrated into network management systems that are available in the market place.